Ties
by Eclipse99
Summary: It is truly amazing how the worst situations in life bring the most unexpecting people together
1. Prologue

_Click click click_

Back and forth the pen goes.

 _Click click click_

A young medic sat on her desk with piles and piles of paper scattered all over the office. She scanned the documents over and over. Not missing a beat, not missing a word, not missing a punctuation.

 _Click click click_

Her lips were pursed ever so slightly while her eyebrows furrowed together. She wrote her notes vigorously while her emerald green eyes would glance back and forth from the papers. Her elbow rested on a picture of a man with deep stress lines that had started from just below his eyes to the corners of his mouth. He facial expression stoic and cold, something that was almost _too_ familiar to her. She inwardly shook her head every time she glanced over. The resemblance was almost uncanny, and it pissed her off more than anything.

 _Click click click_

She ran a hand through her bubblegum pink hair and let the pen hang from her lips. Her eyes browsed through the CT and MRI scans of the patient she was assigned not too long ago. She studied the colors and the various readings until she could not deny the final conclusion. She then sighed and leaned back on her chair. Her aching hands and arms stretched out above her before resting by her sides.

"Kuso..." her lips murmured as her eyelids started to close. Sake sounds really good to have right about now.

This woman had seen things ranging from the common cold to organs that had been ripped apart to diseases that consume the body from the inside out. She had patients ranging from simple civilians to cold blooded assassins. She had visited flourishing and prosperous villages and homes that were not too long from falling apart. She had practically seen it all.

So she should _know_ if she's got her hands on a hopeless case.

Yes she is the prodigy student of a world-class medical ninja. Yes she is the best Konohagakure could offer. Yes she had overcame many odds despite originating from a simple civilian family. Yes she had solved extremely difficult cases that even the great slug princess could not.

Haruno Sakura is many things. A kunoichi, a medic, a member of Team 7, a student, a teacher...

But...

She was **not** a miracle worker.

She rubbed her temple.

Many villages to visit. Many people to treat. Much research to be done and even more paperwork to finish.

So why the hell was she stuck with this case then? This man was as good as dead with eyes that were about to go blind and a heart that could give into cardiac arrest at any given second. He was beyond repair. He came too late.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. So why the _hell_ is she stuck with him? When her time was too precious.

The answer is actually simple really.

Her patient is the murderer of the Uchiha clan. And the murderer of the Uchiha clan is dying.


	2. The meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

Oh how she wanted to kill herself right about now. The twenty-year old medic nuzzled her face into the palms of her hands. It has been approximately **30** hours since she last had some shut eye. **30** hours of paperwork. **30** hours of taking notes for a hopeless patient. **30** hours of just straight through office work. Though don't get me wrong, she was used to this being the apprentice of the Godaime. She was used to this, this had practically been her life day in and day out for the last couple of years. Some days she did not even feel like she was a real human.

As duty as top-medic in the hospital she had to visit patients during the daytime, and during the evening she did paperwork (some consisting of her shishou's paperwork). She was practically a walking zombie. But she was used to it.

What she **wasn't** used to was pushing away all of her other obligations for one specific patient who's time was running out very quickly. Too quickly that a usual logical top-medic wouldn't waste time on, and treat other patients who have better chances.

But nope. No no no. This was just her luck.

She piled up all the papers into a neat pile and clicked her tongue in annoyance. She got up and stretched, pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail and setting on her long white coat and stethoscope.

"Well don't you look ready to go," a playful voice teased.

She scoffed. "What did I tell you about breaking into my office Kaka-sensei," she scolded.

The copy-nin sat lazily on her window-sill. He smiled softly at her behind his mask. "A lot of things," he said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone before gracefully jumping off and walking towards her. He set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I can practically feel your stress a mile away."

She huffed back softly before putting her hand on top of his accepting the touch. "You know about this too ne?"

"I do."

"What do you think about it?"

Kakashi chuckled in response. "Tsunade will have my head if you want me to be honest about this."

"This is crazy sensei..."she whispered softly to him.

His eyes lowered and he nodded slowly in agreement. "It is."

"What is Naruto going to say about this when he gets back?" Her grip on him tightened while her other hand was slapped over her face. "This is just so fucked up!" she growled. "I don't know how I could do this-"

"Sakura."

Kakashi lowered himself to her height. No matter how much she grew, no matter how much she wanted to show that she was stronger and more confident...Sakura was still Sakura. And Sakura always cared too much.

"You're doing this for the village and for Sasuke. Naruto will not tell you to do anything different. Its what a real medic-nin does-take her Hokage's order without question even if it may not seem right at the time."

She sighed. As always he was right. "Well then.." she began. "Its time to pay someone a little visit."

* * *

 _"Sakura."_

 _The Hokage sat in her chair with her hands clasped together for her chin to prop on._

 _"The papers you have in front of you are classified by the ANBU. But I now entrust you with them." Tsunade took a sharp breath in her nose before snapping her eyes back open. "Uchiha Itachi has returned to Konohagakure. Willingly I might add."_

 _The pinkette had no response. Her hands sat folded properly in front of her, so the Godaime continued._

 _"He was found negotiating with a fellow ANBU member on the outskirts of the Konoha region. There were no reports that he had company nearby however, he was surrounded by our ANBU and taken in with chakra restraints. I came to see him shortly after, and by surprise he is looking for help. I looked him over, and I have found inflammation around the occipital region-affecting the blood vessels and nerves. No doubt that this had been caused by the use of the Magekyo Sharingan alone. There had also been signs of a myocardial infarction. The upper respiratory region may seem alright, but there is damage deeper within his lungs. It is still unknown if there had been treatment attempted."_

 _Sakura curled her lips inward ever so slightly._

 _Occipital complications accompanied with a destroyed cadiac system along with a poorly functioning respiratory system that had most likely been carrying on for a prolonged period of time._

 _"Avoidance of death for him is almost futile," the green-eyed girl stated. "Tsunade-sama." She raised herself up. "Why are we treating this rogue ninja who had been apart of various criminal activities against our village."_

 _The Hokage leaned closer. "His past with Konohagakure is the reason why it is essential to keep him alive for as long as possible. He has crucial information that we need. There is also a deeper connection with Uchiha Itachi and Konoha that is classified for only me, the village Elders, and him to know. It is also his presence here that may trigger he appearance of the hypothetical last Uchiha-something I understand that Team 7 has been working on for eight years I believe?"_

 _Sakura had nearly glared at her teacher. She was being baited, and oh how she hated being baited._

 _Tsunade held the carrot right in front of her face and she hated it. She stood up from her chair._

 _"My most sincere apologies Tsunade-sama," her words were respectful while her tone said otherwise. "But I cannot accept this." She was stern and steady. "I am not going to help a man who tore my team apart." She turned around, but before she took one step she a loud slam and an even louder crack behind her. Her facial expression remained collected._

 _"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM THIS SAKURA!" The Hokage roared, her dangerous temper getting the best of her. Her teeth gritted when her student's back still faced her. She clenched her fists. "This is something bigger than you can imagine girl."_

 _She knew Sakura hated it when she was called that._

 _"By my orders and the orders of the Elders you **will** treat Uchiha Itachi!" _

_"This is treachery towards Konohagakure!" she screamed back. Her temper in par with the very woman who taught her everything she knew and more. "He murdered a prosperous clan and has been out to kill Naruto! OUR Naruto! **MY** Naruto!" __The pink-haired medic almost seethed. She would never talk back to her shishou. Never. But this was crazy, insane, idiotic!_

 ** _Crash!_**

 _It was then did Haruno Sakura find herself on the opposite side of the room, her bottom almost inserted into the destroyed book case. She twitched in fury. Was she just-Did she just-_

 _"You're smart enough not to test me Sakura. You of all people." Tsunade walked over to her calmly and squatted down to meet her eyes. "You know very little information about Uchiha Itachi. You know very little information about the bigger picture behind this all."_

 _Sakura only glared back._

 _"You know if Naruto were apart of this discussion he would take any chance he could get on getting Sasuke back."_

 _Again. She was baited once again and Tsunade still held the carrot. But now there was nothing she could do._

 _"You know what you have to do." Tsunade raised an eyebrow ever so slightly awaiting for the confirmation that was sure to come._

 _"Understood Tsunade-sama."_

* * *

Sakura's shoes clicked down the hallways of the hospital with classified information in one hand, and the other stuffed in the pocket of her long white coat. Her face was twisted into a sour expression. This was it. She really had to treat this Uchiha bastard.

But nonetheless as a medic you had to treat who ever needed to be treated no matter how much you preferred them dead.

 _"I am an avenger Sakura."_

She squeezed her eyes shut hoping it would close out the memory...it was because of him...were they all torn apart. She remembered it all. She remembered her young raven haired teammate had a look of such anger and violence...such a deep need for revenge that it ended up consuming him. She remembered Naruto speaking to her about Sasuke being pinned to a wall, assaulted by his own older brother calling him _weak._ She remembered him walking away ignoring her screams and cries, thus changing Team 7 forever.

The pain that she and Naruto had to go through trying to get him back. The risks they took. And it was all because of **_him_**. The very Uchiha-bastard that she had to treat.

She stopped right in the middle of the hallway and stared right at the ceiling, her pink locks falling messily onto her eyes.

Life could really be a bitch.

* * *

His room had to be at the very top floor of the hospital, away from all the other patients. Whether that be for their safety or his she wasn't sure, but she couldn't care less.

It was pointless anyways.

She nodded at the ANBU members standing on either side of the door frames respectfully. They stepped off to allow access.

"How has he been behaving for the two of you?" she asked politely, a trace of humor evident in her voice.

"Not even a peep," one of them replied. "He should be no problem for you at all Haruno-san."

The side of her lip perked up ever so slightly. "Good to hear."

This is it, she was about to meet the infamous Uchiha Itachi. The murderer of the Uchiha clan, the Uchiha prodigy who became an ANBU member at the mere age of 12...Sasuke-kun's onii-san. She breathed in and out slowly. Time to get this over with.

* * *

There he was. The almighty Uchiha Itachi. Bedridden.

Dressed in a white hospital dress with his hair untied and matted all over the pillow. His eyes were half open...empty.

Her eyes trailed over the chakra restraints binding his wrists and ankles.

Oh how the mighty have fallen. She almost pitied him.

Almost.

She cleared her throat. "Uchiha-san," she began.

No response.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I am the apprentice of Senju Tsunade. I am the assigned medic to you from now on. So please cooperate with me accordingly." Her words were simple and clipped.

Onyx eyes flickered over to her direction in acknowledgement before staring back up at the ceiling. His skin was almost ghostly pale.

 _Tap tap tap_

He listened to her walk over smoothly.

She glanced down at the bucket near him. Blood. A normal person would have wrinkled their nose in disgust or stared in horror. But again, this woman had seen it all. She observed the tiniest drip of blood down the side of his lips.

 _"_ _The upper respiratory region may seem alright, but there is damage deeper within his lungs."_

Could it be hemoptysis? Her lips curled in focus. Time to do some tests.

"Uchiha-san I am going to run a few check up tests. Again, I am going to ask that you please cooperate accordingly because I am here to run your treatments."

Again no response. Stupid stubborn Uchiha men.

"I am going to ask you to sit up for me please." For a second he didn't move. Until moments later the kunoichi heard the bed slightly shift and watched as the rogue ninja slowly propped himself up obediently.

She nodded in approval. "Now just lean forward a bit so I will be to examine your breathing." She heard him breathe out softly as he leaned forward presenting his exposed upper back. He was growing thin, just as she suspected. She plugged her stethoscope ear piece in before placing the diaphragm near the side of his back.

"Take a deep breath for me Uchiha-san," she ordered calmly.

He did so. Ragged...sounded like a fluid sloshing around. She gently pushed him backwards and moved the diaphragm near his chest region. Irregular heartbeat.

She put the stethoscope back around her neck and jotted down notes quickly on her notepad.

"Have you been having trouble with your breathing lately Uchiha-san?"

He nodded and she jotted down notes.

"Feel any pain or pressure around your chest when you take in deep breathes?"

Again he nodded.

She tapped her pen against her lips. "I am really curious if all you Uchiha men are men of few words. Anyways according to your scans and Tsunade's inspections you also have problems with your eyes Uchiha-san. resulting from the stress of using the Sharingan at a continuous rate I presume?"

Itachi stared blankly ahead of him.

She faked a sweet smile. "I got it. So could you tell me..." her face inched closer to him. "How is your sight Uchiha-san?"

He refused to look away from the wall. She was toying with him. What a dangerous thing to do. Teasing an S-class criminal...what a naive and stupid mistake. But then again, though he is an S-class criminal there he was...giving back into the village he was raised in, weak, restrained, and wore nothing but a paper dress.

How utterly humiliating.

Sakura only wrote away in her little notepad and studied him like he was some unknown specimen.

"Nande..." His voice was low. Intimidating yet calm and collected.

"Hm?" she looked at him with curiosity flickering in her eyes. He wouldn't look back at her.

"You are the Godaime's apprentice," he stated.

"Yes."

"Then you know."

It was then did emerald and onyx eyes clash.

"You know," he pressed on, his voice raising.

Her expression didn't have a hint of sympathy.

"You are dying Uchiha-san."

Itachi only sat back and let out a long breath.

"There is no need to tell me twice Haruno-san."

* * *

 **Website used for medical facts about Itachi:** **What-is-Itachi-Uchihas-mysterious-illness**


	3. News

"Haruno-san..."

A pink eyebrow was raised. "Yes Uchiha-san?"

"With all due respect, I would greatly appreciate it if you would not stare at me as if I were a foreign creature."

A glare.

"Well," Sakura huffed. "Excuse me for being concerned about my patient, and trying to observe his symptoms in order to treat them as needed."

Itachi gave her an empty look with her statement. He shifted from his sitting position to get comfortable.

"Tell me Haruno-san," he started smoothly. "Why waste your time on someone who is unavoidably dying? I would have thought that the Godaime would tell you to focus on more...worthwhile patients."

"Aren't you chatty for an Uchiha," she mocked bitterly. "And don't get cocky with me. I am only here by the orders of the Hokage and nothing more. Frankly, if it were up to me I would have left you for dead in the forest you were found in."

Sharp tongue. Just like her own teacher.

"Very well," he answered simply before shooting his hand over his mouth to block out the series of coughing that erupted in his throat. A tiny trickle of blood seeped through his fingers, and the kunoichi's previously fiery mood softened.

"Let me take care of that Uchiha-san." She approached her patient with soothing green chakra washed over her palms. She set one hand on his bare chest and the other on his back. "I'll try to reduce the inflammation in your lungs so you can breathe a bit easier."

He let out a sigh of relief by the feel of her cool and calming chakra treating his internals. He just felt it run through the insides of his chest and tame the fiery pain he had been feeling for much too long. He started testing the waters by taking slow breathes in and slow breathes out...no coughing...no blood. Finally.

Sakura continued to stare at her working palms, but decided to ask a question. "Uchiha-san. Tsunade-sama has spoken to me about your significance to the village, which is why she has told me it is crucial for you to stay alive for as long as I can. However, she had not explained much more to me than that and as your medic-I think I have the right to know why it is so important that I take care of you. Don't you think so Uchiha-san?" She felt his chest expand and retract steadily beneath her hands.

"That is true Haruno-san."

Her eyes peeked up at him in interest.

"But now is not the time."

Ah. There it is.

This asshole.

She moved her hands away from his body and glared at him again for the umpteenth time that day.

"Well!" She folded her arms across her chest as Itachi stared in what may be...amusement? "How about this reasoning then-I am your brother's former teammate. We were put in the same team as Genin along with Uzumaki Naruto. Now, it is thanks to _you_ did your brother defect from Konohagakure in a search for revenge thus betraying us and his village. _You_ put him in so much pain so as his teammate I demand to know why I am even bothering wasting my time on-"

"Kunoichi."

She froze.

"I advise that you watch your words," Itachi warned. "I am aware of your relationship with Sasuke, but it is not the wisest decision to meddle in affairs that the Hokage herself refused to tell you. You are an intelligent and talented medic so it is best if you not risk your career on someone like me."

"You little-! Huh..." Did the Uchiha clan prodigy just...compliment her? She begged to Kami that she heard that right.

She twisted her mouth into a small frown before finally letting down her stubborn front. "I...fine." She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. He flickered a look towards her in curiosity.

"But if I may ask...did you really mean to come back?" she asked softly.

He nodded solemnly.

"But you left over thirteen years ago. Of all villages why would you decide to come back here?"

Sakura's question was only accompanied by silence.

She sighed in defeat. "I get it." She stood up. "I'll just go on ahead Uchiha-san. Make sure to take your pills and I will back to check on you again tomorrow." She made her way towards the door before his voice stopped her.

"There is some business between this village and I that is needed to be resolved."

Unconsciously the corners of her lips decided to move upwards.

"Thank you Uchiha-san."

* * *

"Uchiha-san?"

He glanced her way, he watched her fingers tap against the desk in a fluid motion. "Hn?"

"Had Sasuke-kun always been a serious broody child?" A bitter taste of humor was laced in her voice.

One corner of the Uchiha's mouth lifted slightly at the thought of his once tiny little Otouto.

"Sasuke had grown up in a very different world than me. He was once filled with such life, even with our Otou-san's pressure on him." Itachi's steady gaze never faltered. "He wanted to learn more and more every single day, but back then it was for a different reason. My Otouto wanted me to teach him everything."

But he never had the time.

 _"Nii-san!"_

 _A sparking smile._

 _"Are you going to train with me today?"_

 _A poke._

 _"Gomen nasai Sasuke. Maybe next time."_

"Uchiha-san?"

"Ah, gomen. My eyes were feeling a strain," he lied smoothly. Well, it wasn't a total lie-his eyes hurt him each and everyday, but he started to tolerate it more and more until it wasn't as bothersome. It didn't take long until he felt the return of the familiar soothing chakra pool into his temple.

"You have not been using your Sharingan for these past couple weeks have you?"

"I have not."

Sakura then raised her other palm to the other side of his head. "Good, so then this treatment isn't going to waste that much."

"Do you have experience with treating this kekkei genkai?"

"Hai. My sensei is Hatake Kakashi, so this is not the first time."

The legenday copy-nin hm? Interesting."

The two remained silent after that. It was then did Itachi's eyes decide to trail upward to study the kunoichi's face. Bubblegum pink hair with piercing emerald green eyes...never had he seen anything like it. The way she scrunched her nose up in concentration with beads of sweat decorating her forehead. So this was his foolish little brother's teammate hm? Apprentice of the Hokage, what a reputable title-but not surprising since her other two teammates either had the blood of a powerful clan or held the power of a nine-tailed beast.

Ah.

How little she must have felt next to them.

"Are you staring Uchiha-san?" she cocked a brow in confusion.

He breathed in softly through his nose. "Gomen, my mind started to relax."

"Very well, now if I could politely ask you to activate your Sharingan."

"Hm? That request should be taken with caution Haruno-san..." he advised.

The pinkette only smiled. "If you didn't kill me or trap me in a Genjutsu then you wouldn't now. You wouldn't have much to gain from me anyways."

That's where she was wrong, but very well then. The Uchiha prodigy complied before activating his infamous bloodline. The Sharingan spun wildly while Sakura stared with pure interest and a hint of amazement. The Uchiha himself was impressed, he was able to scan the room with a much more clear vision than weeks ago. The pain...it was still there but he sure noticed the difference, not as excruciating but more like a dulling ache. He stared back at his medic and saw her chakra network run actively throughout her body.

Simply amazing.

"How does that feel?" she whispered softly, still letting her healing chakra pump into his temples.

He let out a sigh of relief before returning his eyes back to their normal state.

"Much better."

* * *

Itachi stared at the ceiling as Sakura scribbled away in her precious notebook. He had to give the girl credit for her skills, he felt everything in him improving. His breathing was more clear while his eyes were no longer as sensitive. However, no hopes were raised for him he knew as he had no hopes raised for himself. This wasn't a cure it was only treatment to keep him alive long enough for-

"We are going to keep testing your use of the Sharingan over the course of these next few weeks," the medic informed as she tapped her pen repeatedly against her chin. "You are not allowed to use it unless it is under my instruction or else you risk straining again. Also, do not get too comfortable Uchiha-san because aside from the Hokage and I-you have the whole ANBU watching you."

"I am fully aware."

Her eyes softened. "I must say... you're a lot less stubborn than Sasuke-kun was." She noticed how Itachi's eyes lowered and she inwardly winced. She must've hit a cord there...

"Ah-gomen ne Uchiha-san," she apologized nervously while scratching the back of her head.

He put up a hand to silence her. "No need for that."

"He is going to find out about you recovering here soon."

"Without a doubt."

"What are you going to do?"

He raised an eyebrow at her expectantly, and she understood.

"Alright, I'll leave you be for now Uchiha-san. Get some rest and I will see you tomorrow at the same time as always." Sakura waved a polite goodbye before quietly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The water faucet let out a soft squeal as the warm fluids came flowing down and the medic let out a long sigh of relief as she felt the water run down her face, shoulders, and the curves of her hips and legs. Ah this was exactly what she needed after her long hours at work. She leaned her head back slightly when suddenly familiar red eyes appeared in her mind.

 _It was so much different than Sasuke-kun's..._

She massaged her shoulders as she rotated her arms. Damn was she tense. All those hours of sitting in the same position doing papers after papers for her shishou, when was the last time she got proper sleep anyways?

 _Has Itachi been getting proper sleep?_

She mentally kicked herself for thinking of work during her rare relaxing times. He's stable he's fine.

Her thoughts were cut short when heard a creak coming from her bedroom chair. What the...

The pinkette quickly towel dried her body and threw clothes on her body while water still dripped down her locks. She slammed her bathroom door open with gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"WHO THE FUCK-"

She paused when she saw her sensei sitting in her chair with one leg over the other. He stared at her with a playful glint in his eye.

Sakura was not impressed in the slightest.

Kakashi waved at her happily. "Yo!" he greeted. "Finally getting some time to yourself I see?"

"Don't you have your apartment?" she snapped.

The copy nin placed his hands in front of him in defense. "Don't worry I'm only here to tell you something important."

Sakura grunted and folded her arms across her chest. She leaned back into her door frame and stared expectantly.

Kakashi's eyes turned serious.

"Naruto is coming home in a week."


End file.
